How To Treat The New Guy
by The X-Terminator
Summary: This Is A Story About A New Guy Named Max Howard. He's Just Joined The WWE Roster. How Will Things Play Out For Him?
1. Chapter 1

After an hour of talking with Mr. McMahon and Paul, the new addition was finally a member of the WWE roster. He stood 6 feet tall, weighed 220 pounds, medium frame, long silky light brown hair, soft lips, and baby blue eyes. The Samoa native shook the hands of his bosses and exited the room.

He walked down the hallway, getting looks from current members on the roster. The divas giggle and wave, the superstars hiss and growl. The new superstar keeps his head low, avoiding eye contact. He makes it to the main locker room and stops. He releases a low sigh and slowly walks in.

The men inside are chattering when they hear the creak of the door. The superstar walks inside, head still low, as he feels everyone staring at him. He stops when he sees two feet in front of him.

"State your name!", a familiar, yet sinister voice commands. The young superstar looks up, making eye contact. "My name is Max.. I-I'm the new superstar, Mr. Orton.", his voice cracks as he stares into the devilish eyes of Orton.

Randy always had a thing for picking on the new superstars, but this one was different. He stares into Max's eyes, secretly admiring the color. Orton glances at his long hair, his lips, and gets drawn back to his eyes. Every other superstar just stood in silence, waiting for Orton to do something drastic. Randy just stands in front of him, arms crossed, staring into his eyes.

Max stares back at Orton, slightly confused, mostly intimidated. Sure, he knew Orton was no joke, but the stare off was giving the kid chills. He looks down, giving in to whatever Randy was doing.

"Ran, I think he's had enough. The kid's shaking, cut him some slack.", John calls out from a distance. Orton glances back at John. "Fine, I'll let the kid go." Randy steps to the side, allowing the youngster to pass by. John smiles at Randy, but he doesn't notice. He's still eyeing Max from over his shoulder.

Max walks over to his locker, sitting his bag down. He begins to take off his street clothes and starts to put on his ring gear. Randy kept his eye on the kid, noticing he had a hard time pulling his trunks up in the back. Orton chuckles to himself. 'The kid must have a lot of junk in that trunk.'

Max slips on his knee pads and puts on his kickpads. Once he's dressed, he exits the locker room and sits in the hall on the floor. The chatter grows once more and Orton manages to slip out of the locker room, looking for the new kid. Orton looks left, then right, deciding to turn left. He immediately trips over something. Orton looks down, fury in his eyes.

Max looks up at Orton, who just tripped over his leg. He takes off his headphones. "I'm truly sorry Mr. Orton! Truly, truly sorry! It'll never ever happen again, I promise!" Max looks sincere as he apologizes to the man who can easily break his neck.

Orton once again gets pulled in by those big blue eyes. All the anger he was feeling somehow disappeared. Randy stands over Max, frown still on his face, although he wasn't upset. "Make sure it doesn't happen again! Understand?! Why in the hell would you sit on the floor, next to an active room in the first place?! Are you fucking stupid?!" Randy didn't want to yell at the kid, but he had a reputation to keep up. People couldn't know that Orton had a soft spot.

Max looked down at the floor, soaking in the harsh, but truthful words. He had a problem in the past with getting scolded at, he naturally flinched, fearing that Orton would strike him.

Randy stared at Max's face, seeing the fear grow in his eyes. He truly felt bad for the kid, but he couldn't show any sympathetic emotions. He wanted to say sorry, but he couldn't. Instead, Randy stayed stern. "You're pointless.. Won't last a week here." Randy shook his head and walked off, feeling like a complete asshole.

Max lowered his head and soaked in the words. He listened to Randy and got off the floor. He walked down the hall, in the opposite direction of that jerk. He puts his headphones back on and went to catering, sitting at the far table in the back of the lounge. He put his head on the table and sobbed quietly to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

After the show, superstars and divas were gathering their belongings, getting ready to head to the hotel. Max was still sitting in the catering lounge, head on the table, dried tears on his face. He felt a hand on his shoulder, flinching to the unexpected touch. He looked up slowly, hair covering his face.

John Cena stares at the kid with concern clearing showing in his eyes. "You do know it's time to leave, right?" Max shakes his head slowly, still feeling depressed about his scene with Orton. "Do you have somewhere to go?", John asks the rookie.

Max shakes his head from left to right. "I-I don't, but I'll be fine. I promise." John grunts,"You can come stay in my room if you'd like to. Honestly, I'd hate myself if I let you sleep out in the cold. So please, just come stay in my room." Max continues to stare at the bigger man in silence before finally giving in. "Fine.. If you insist Mr. Cena." "No, call me John. Mr. Cena is my father." John chuckles at his corny joke as Max raises an eyebrow.

Max stands and walks to the main locker room, still dressed in his ring attire. John walks behind him, admiring Max's back tattoo of Hawaii. Max walks into the locker room and picks up his bag. "Aren't you gonna get in your street clothes?", John asks curiously. "I should be fine John, don't worry about it." John shrugs.

"Hey, I never got your name, by the way." Max glances at John, their blue orbs meeting. "Max.. Max Howard." "Nice to meet ya, now let's go. I'm kinda tired." Max nods and follows John to the arena parking lot, where they get in John's rental. The ride to the hotel is short, quiet, and slightly awkward for Max. He never pictured himself headed to John Cena's hotel room, never in a thousand years.

The car pulled up into the hotel parking lot. A few WWE Superstars were leaving to go to the nearby bar. John exits the vehicle, as does Max. They get their bags out of the trunk and head inside. John leads the younger male to the elevator and he pushes the up button. The doors open as they step inside.

"You're a quiet one, aren't ya?", John asks chuckling as he pushes for the 5th floor. "I've always been a quiet person, sorry. Does that make you uncomfortable?", Max states, looking at the elevator floor. "No, you're fine. Just know that you can talk to me. I don't bi-" The elevator stops and the door opens, cutting John off.

John chuckles as Max hows a slight smile, before following John door the hall to his room. John sticks in the card key and the green light appears. John opens the door, followed by the rookie. "Johnny, is that you?", a voice call from the bathroom.

The voice sends chills down Max's spine. The voice sounded so sweet, yet so sinister. Max remained silent in fear. "Yeah, it's me Ran!", John calls back, glancing at Max. "Make yourself at home, Max." John smiles at Max, and Max returns one as well, trying to hide his fear. Max sits on the couch and looks around, feeling that he's intruding.

Randy exits the bathroom and hugs John, planting small kiss on his boyfriend's neck. He pears over John's shoulder and sees light brown hair draped on the couch. "Who's that?, Randy asks, not taking his eyes off the couch. John squeezes Randy tightly, "Don't be upset, but it's Max, the new kid." Randy tries to break free from John's grip, becoming slightly irritated by the situation. "You had to bring him here?!" Randy's tone gets louder, causing Max to shutter.

"Calm your voice Ran. He had no place to go. I know you and him got off to a weird start, but give the kid a chance. He's the shy type. Just make him feel at home, okay?" Randy sighs, listening to John. "Fine, but if he doe something, I'll beat his a-" John puts his finger over Randy's lips. "Shut up and go talk to him." Randy grunts and walks over to the couch, sitting down awkwardly next to Max.

Max starts to tremble in fear, afraid that Randy will harm him for being here. Randy can see, and practically smell the fear radiating from the rookie. Randy just sighs, "I'm Randy. Umm, tell me about yourself." The words struggled to form in Randy's mind, and sounded terribly dry once spoken.

Max turns to Randy, brushing his hair back. "W-well. I'm M-Max and, I uhh.." Max stops, drops his head, allowing his hair to fall back in front of his face, then looks back up at Orton. Randy looks at the kid with a confused facial expression. 'He must be terrified of me. He won't even look me in my face! I feel like such a jerk!', Randy thought to himself.

John was listening to the conversation from the bed. He could tell that both were nervous and felt extremely awkward in the situation. John walked over to the couch. "Well, it's getting late. Let's get some shut-eye. We've got a lot to do tomorrow." Randy's eyes lit up when John came over to ease the tension. Max on the other hand, was still gazing down at the couch.

John pats Max on the back, forcing the rookie to smile. Randy is mesmerized by the smile, his blue eyes looking up once again. Randy didn't know what he was feeling, but it felt strange. Randy got off the couch and followed John over to the bed. Max stretched out on the couch. John turned off the light, and the room darkened.

John and Randy cuddled on the bed, John locked in Randy's arms. Max laid on the couch, thinking about Randy. 'Why is he so terrifying? So sinister? So..charming?' Max shook his head and tried to block out his thoughts, but they kept lingering in the back of his mind. He knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, John woke up extremely early. He slipped out of Randy's arms and tip-toed over to the couch to check on his new friend. John was surprised to see that Max wasn't there. John walked to the bathroom, but Max wasn't there. John didn't even see his bag anywhere in the room. "Johnny, what are you doing?", Randy called lazily from the bed, squinting to see John's figure.

"He's gone.", John said in a confused tone. "What do you mean he's gone? You told him he could stay all night, right?", Randy sat up in the bed. "Yes, I did, but he's gone. What did I do wrong?", John started to blame himself for the situation. Randy got out of the bed and wrapped his arms around his lover. "He might've been uncomfortable or something. I'm sure we'll see him later on at the arena." John nods, his heart feeling heavy.

John and Randy arrive at the arena and head to the locker room, walking at a pretty quick pace. Randy cuts in front of John and opens the door. They walk inside and look around. Everyone nods, smiles, and greets John and his boyfriend. John walks to his locker and looks around once more. "Damn.. I don't see him.."

"You don't see who, John?", Rhodes asked, overhearing John's statement. John glances at Cody, "The new kid, Max. I let him sleep in my hotel room since he had nowhere to go, but this morning, he was gone." Cody nods, "Ah.. Well you'll be glad to know that he's in the stands, just sitting there. I tried to talk to him, but he's not fond of words." "Well, he's pretty-", Randy chokes on the word 'pretty' and manages to catch himself.. "..shy. He's pretty shy." John agrees with Randy and Rhodes nods along.

After changing, John sends Randy to the lounge, so he can go to the stands and talk to Max. John walks through the hall till he gets to the backstage curtain. He walks through and stands on the stage. He looks slowly at the arena seats and sees a figure hunched over. He walks up the steps and sits next to it.

"..So, I see you left.", John says casually, looking forward at the ring. The figure sits up and looks at John, hair covering it's face. "Max, why'd you leave?" Max starts to stands, but John forces him to sit back down. "Just tell me. I'm here for you. What has you so upset?" Max shakes his head, "I can't tell you. You might get upset."

John raises an eyebrow. "It takes a lot to upset me, kid. Just spill it." Max sighs and turns to Cena, brushing his hair back, looking him directly in his eyes. "John, I.. I think I'm falling for.." John stares back into Max's eyes. "Ran!" Max's eyes widen as Randy walks up unexpectedly. "Everything's going okay up here?", Randy asks, still trying to keep his badass attitude intact.

John smiles at Randy, "Yes babe, everything's fine, right Max? ..Max?" John turns and sees that Max is gone. John shakes his head and looks at Randy again. "Looks like I'm just as bad as you are, Ran." Randy chuckles and they leave the arena seats, heading backstage.

After his first win, Max walks through the curtain, walking into the backstage area. "Hey, Howard!", a voice calls out. Max turns and sees Randy. His heart skips a beat as Randy stands in front of him. "Nice work out there. Keep up the good work." Max smiles,"Thanks Randy. It means a lot, especially coming from you." Randy smiles in return, which isn't what he wanted to do, but it was too late. He saw the sparkle in Max's blue eyes as the two stood there in silence.

"I have something for you, but it's back at the hotel. Can you stop by my room and get it after the show?", Randy asks, keep his focus. Max nods, "Sure, I'll stop by." "Great! See ya later, I guess." Max chuckles and walks to the main locker room. Randy watches him walk away and gets chills. "He's quite the catch.."


	4. Chapter 4

After Raw went off the air, Max packed his belongings and headed to the hotel. He dropped his belongings of in the room he reserved, before leaving to head to Randy's. He wasn't sure what to expect, or how he should feel. A part of him with excited while the other was nervous. He arrived at Orton's room and knocked on the door.

"Coming!", Orton shouted, walking towards the door. The door opened and Orton's blank face lit up. "You came! Come in, come in!" Randy steps aside, letting Max into the room. Max walks inside and sits on the leather couch. Randy closes the door and sits on the edge of the couch. "Where's John?", Max asks curiously, looking around the room. "He's at the airport. He's headed to Europe for a WWE promotion. He'll be back in a few days.", Orton replies, seemly gloomy about it.

"Oh." That was all Max could think of to say. He was too busy staring at Orton's eyes, that the statement went in one ear and out the other. Randy gets off the couch and walks over to retrieve a bag. He sits it on the coffee table in front of Max. "Look inside. You might like it." Max smiled at Randy, who was smiling back and looks inside the bag. He pulls out baby blue trunks with "HOWARD" stitched in the back with white thread. There were matching kickpads and armbands as well. "I got baby blue because it matches your eye color.", Randy states, smile still visible.

Max was shocked, he just held the ring gear, tears forming in his eyes. "Th-this is by far the most thoughtful gift I've ever gotten.. Thank you Randy." Max gets up and hugs Orton tightly and Orton places his arms around Max, returning the hug. Orton feels his shoulder become moist, and he knows Max is crying. He rubs the back of the younger male. "What's wrong, Maxy?"

'Maxy? Did he just call me Maxy?' Max releases his arms from around Orton, but Orton doesn't let go. Max looks up at Orton, their faces barely inches apart. Max starts to get butterflies as Randy pulls him closer. "I'm fine.. This gift is just so nice.", Max says, stuttering as he gets the words out. Randy smiled, happy to know Max liked his gift. The two stand in the center of the hotel room, arms wrapped around each other. Randy looks down at Max and kisses him on the top of his head. Max giggles, and tries to pretend it wasn't him. Randy hugs him tighter, bringing their bodies closer together.

Max feels something stiff on his thigh. It doesn't take long for him to figure out what it is. Randy grunts as Max's thigh moves on his growing erection. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me.", Randy states, releasing Max from the hug. Max looks down at his own pants, the leather becoming tighter and he realizes he also has an erection. Randy notices it and chuckles before pulling Max close to his and kissing him on the lips. Randy places his hand on the back of Max's neck, embracing the moment. Max feels like he's in paradise, Orton's lips pressed up against his own, but he pulls away. "I..I have to go. I can't do this. You have John. I could never come between you two."

Before Randy can respond, Max is out the door, walking down to his room, hell, he's practically running. He gets to his room and goes inside, locking the door behind him. He can't believe what he just did. He feels terrible. Orton just stands in the center of his room, staring down at the gift on the couch. He was so close to getting what he wanted. The thing he wanted so badly. Randy made his decision, he was going to get what he wanted, right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Randy walks out of his room and down the hall. He stops and knocks on Max's door, but there's no answer. Randy knocks again, and there's still no answer. He gets on his knees and looks under the door. The room is dark, not a hint of light fills the room. Randy stands and kicks the door. The hinges creek and he kicks the door again. He hears of whimper of fear come from the room as he kicks the door wide open the final time. Randy reaches for the light switch, feeling on the wall till he finds it The lights come on and Max is standing three feet away from Orton.

Max growls at Orton. Randy hisses back and pushes Max against the wall, closing the door with his foot. Max shoves Orton off of him, but Orton just pushes Max back against the wall, overpowering the young man. Randy grabs Max by his hair and drags him to the bed. Max struggles to get away, backing up on the bed till he reaches the headboard. Orton eyes him from the end of the bed, grabbing him by his foot and dragging Max back towards him. Orton rips off Max's shirt and peels off his tight leather pants, surprised at the fact that he's not wearing underwear.

Randy unzips his pants with one hand and holds Max's ankle with the other. He slips his hard cock through the hole in his pants and drags Max closer and turning him on his back. "Don't resist and it'll be easier..", Orton whispers sadistically. Max begins to sob as Randy shoves his 8 inch cock in Max's ass. "AH! RAN-DY!" Randy slaps Max on his ass, leaving his hand print on Max's right cheek. "Yeah, you like this cock, don't you Maxy?" Max buries his face in the covers as Randy slides out, before slamming right back inside.

"You're..so tight. Just the..way I like it." Randy huffs between thrusts, slowing gaining speed. Max feels his insides burning and Randy's cock hitting his prostate, causing him to moan loudly. Randy speeds up the thrusts before leaning down to whisper in Max's ear. "You're bleeding.." Randy chuckles and thrusts even harder s Max lays there in agony. Randy feels himself coming close to his end. With a few more thrusts, he cums inside of Max's ass with five large squirts, causing Max to shutter and moan uncontrollably. Randy pulls out and shoves Max. "It was nice having this business meeting with you, Maxy."

Randy grins and leaves the room whistling. Max lays on the bed, blood and Randy's semen oozing out of his ass. Max wonder what he did to deserve this and why this happened to him. He tried to get up, but the pain from his ass seemed to travel throughout his whole body. Max just cried and closed his eyes...


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Randy woke up, feeling gloomy. He had no clue why, but whatever it happened to be, it was making him really sluggish. He walks to the bathroom and stares in the mirror, reflecting on what he did late night. He shakes off the feeling of guilt and gets dressed, ready to head to the arena. He walks down the hall, gets on the elevator, and checks out the hotel.

Meanwhile, Max is struggling to get out the bed. The pain he's feeling is still unbearable. He rolls on the bed, till he gets to the edge, and rolls onto the floor, landing on it with a hard thud. He gets on his knees and slowly pulls himself up, till he's standing. He walks to the bathroom, which caused him tremendous pain. He turns on the shower and gets, holding onto the wall to make sure he's stable. The hot water stings his lower body as pink water runs down the drain. He can't help but cry again. The pain is practically killing him. Once he's clean, he slowly steps out the shower and gets dressed. He leaves the room with his bag and heads down to checkout, still walking slowly as the pain fades in and out.

Randy arrives at the arena and heads to the locker room. The guilt still heavy on his shoulders. He gets in his ring gear and sits on a black crate in the hallway outside the locker room. He starts reading a random magazine he finds next to him, trying to forget what happened the night before.

Max arrives at the arena 20 minutes later. He walks slowly toward the locker room, before getting stopped by Cody Rhodes. "Looks like someone had a rough night.", Cody says, looking in Max's eyes, shaking his head. "What are you talking about, Cody?", Max snaps back, trying to stand how he normally does, but can't because of the pain it causes. "I know that walk, okay. I've done it before, so I know what you did last night. If you don't mind me asking, who was it with?", Cody asks curiously.

Max shakes his head and shoves Cody aside, before continuing his walk to the locker room. He starts to hum, trying to ease the pain. His heart sinks when he sees Orton sitting near the locker room door. Max turns and walks in the opposite direction still humming to himself.

Orton glances out of the corner of his eye to see what "idiot" is disturbing his peace and quiet. He sees Max turn around and walk away from him, which makes him feel worse than he did before. 'Now he's avoiding me at all costs.. Great job Orton!' Randy lowers his head and refocuses on the magazine, but his mind is cloudy. He keeps hearing the screams of pain, the marks he left, and the blood the poured across the bed. Randy felt himself tear up a bit, but fought them back.

Max walks to the bathroom for the WWE fans, relieved that none of the fans are allowed inside yet. He gets out of his street clothes and slips on his ring gear. He groans in pain as he bends over to pick up his bag and stares in the mirror. 'I guess you're Orton's little bitch now..' He shakes his head and fixes his hair, pushing it back behind his ears. He leaves the bathroom and walks to the Green Room to think.

A voice yells down the hall toward the locker room area. "ORTON! HOWARD! GET DOWN HERE!" Orton gulps, hoping nothing bad is awaiting him. Max walks from the opposite direction, towards the crew member. Both stand on opposite sides of the man, avoiding eye contact with one another. "Look, the show's moving faster than we expected. We're gonna throw you two in a tag match, got it?", the man states in a monotone voice. Max nods and Orton does as well. "Good, have a good match. Try to end it quickly.", the man says before walking off.

Orton stands there awkwardly, trying not to look at Max. Max walks over to the nearest wall and starts stretching his legs, holding back groan of pain. Orton looks away and sits in a chair, waiting to be called to make his entrance. "Max! You're up!", a voice calls. The young superstar nods and walks pass Orton, completely ignoring him. The sound of pyro blasting echoes into the backstage area and Max walks through the curtain. Orton stands, waiting for his theme to hit. Deep inside he knew this was going to one of his most difficult match he's ever had, mentally.

"1! 2! 3! Ring the bell!" ~DING DING DING~

"You're winners, Max Howard and Randy Orton!"

The ref raises both of their arms in victory. Randy hadn't been tagged in once in the match, and he knew why. Max let himself get beat down to a pulp, just so he wouldn't come in contact with the viper. Max left the ring as Orton did his signature pose. The show heads to a commercial break and Orton heads backstage. He walks down an empty corridor and sees legs coming from the side of one of the equipment boxes. He slows his pace and stops to look down. Orton locks eyes with the male on the floor, his heart almost stopping.

Max glares back at Randy with no emotions showing on his face. He stands to face Orton. "How dare you?", Max mutters. Orton looks down at the rookie, "How dare I what you little runt?" Max shoves Randy against the wall. "You know what you did to me Orton! Don't deny it!" Max wraps his hands around Orton's throat, "You think I'm small, none threatening?! I'd kill you if my job wasn't important to me!" Max chokes Randy harder as his face starts to go pale. Max slams the viper's head against the wall. "I don't want to see your face, Orton.. If I do, you'll regret it for the rest of your life!" Max knees Orton in the face, sending the back of Randy's head to the wall one last time. Max huffs and walks away.

'What have I gotten myself in to?', Orton thinks to himself, holding the back of his head...


	7. Chapter 7

For the next few days, Randy avoids Max at all costs. He notices that the youngster has become more distant from members on the roster and blames himself for it. Randy would just lower his head if he saw Max walking toward him. Max wouldn't even acknowledge his presence.

The sun was beginning to set as ready walked into the Raw arena. The backstage was more lively than usual. Randy decided to walk over toward the crowd to see what the fuss was about. Max was facing the wall, showing off a new tattoo he got on his back. It was a a tattoo of the Hawaiian Islands with the words, "Made In Hawaii" under it. A shark was spotted next to the biggest island. The "ooh's" and "ahh's" were very interesting in Orton's mind. Max turned around, facing the crowd of superstars and divas. He immediately locked eyes with Orton, giving him an intense look. Orton knew to walk away, so he turned and began walking. Afterwards, Max smiled as the crowd admired the shark tattoo on the right side of his body.

"RAN!", a familiar voice calls.

Randy turns around and his eyes widen. His boyfriend, lover, his pride and joy, John Cena was standing behind him. Randy grabbed the man and pulled him close, giving him a tight hug. John returned the hug and kissed Randy on his lean neck. "How was you're trip, babe?", Randy asks, looking over John to make sure he's okay. "You know, the same as usual, nothing too special.", John replies before pecking Randy on the lips.

The two hug once more, just as Max walks by wearing jacket with the hood up. The sleeveless jacket sways behind him as he walks toward the Gorilla, getting ready for his match. "Max!", John calls out. Max stops and yells back in return, "John!" John chuckles, "Come here kid, I heard you got some sick tattoos. I wanna see them." Max turns and walks back toward John, completely cutting Randy out of the image in his eyes. Max removes his jacket and turns, so John can see his new tattoos. "That's beyond cool, Max.", John admires the rookie's tattoos, before turning to look at Randy. "What do you think, Ran?"

Randy had been staring at the backstage screen, trying not to look at Max's back, knowing he'd look down at Max's "assets". Randy turns toward John, "I saw them earlier Johnny. They're cool." John smiles at Randy and wraps his arms around his boyfriend. Max shows a million dollar fake smile before sliding on his jacket as he hears his pyro blast. John and Randy walk to their shared locker room and close the door behind them. Randy puts his hand behind John's head and brings him in for a kiss. He licks John's lips, waiting for John to part his lips. John slips his tongue into Randy's mouth as the two exchange saliva.

They break the kiss, lungs screaming for air. John takes off his shirt and Randy does the same. The two lock lips once more before falling onto a leather couch that had been placed in the room. Randy ends up on top of John as they continue to kiss. Orton moves his hands down John's sides and plays with the rim of John's jeans shorts. Randy unbuttons them and starts to maneuver them down John's beefy legs. John smiles as they once again break the kiss for air. "Someone's a little excited.", John whimpers as Orton lays kisses all over his body. "That's an understatement.", Randy replies between kisses to John abs.

Max delivers a spinning heel kick that sends his opponent down to the mat out cold. He stands on his opponents chest as the ref counts. The bell rings and Max is declared the winner and heads backstage. He slicks his hair back with his sweat as he heads to the main locker room. He walks pass a room and hears two familiar voices. "OH FUCK! I-I'M CUMMING.. AAHH!" "OHH RAN! FUCK!" Max shakes his head and walks down the hall. 'Should I tell John? I don't want to hurt him, but he deserves to know the truth..', Max's conscience says, deep down inside him. He just shrugs and heads for the showers.

The show ends with Vince yelling at Maddox for, "Being an arrogant bastard." Max chuckles as Maddox has a clueless look on his face, watching on the screen backstage. He's approached from behind by Roman Reigns. "I wanted to congratulate you for doing so well since debuting. You're a god addition to the Samoan heritage in WWE." Roman licks his lips as Max smiles at him. "Well thanks. I'm guessing the writers informed you that we'd be placed together as a tag team as well.", Max states to Roman, looking in the dark brown eyes of his fellow Samoan. "They did. I thought I'd be a good thing for us to get to know each other, since we have to team up." Roman's deep voice sends chills down Max's spine. It's so warm, so comforting. "Sounds like a good idea to me, Roman." "Great, you wanna hit the bar? It's one down the street." Max nods as the two walk toward the exit of the arena..


	8. Chapter 8

The Samoan duo arrive at the bar, looking around for an empty booth. They walk towards a booth and sit, before getting bum-barred by drunk WWE fans asking for autographs. The two gladly sign a few random objects the fans pull out of random places before things' start to simmer down. The two just laugh it off as a woman walks over with a note pad. "What will you two 'fine' gentleman have this evening?", the woman asks, looking at both men seductively. Roman ignores her flirtatious manners and replies, "Sex on the beach." Max holds back laughter as the attendant winks at Roman. "And you?", she asks Max, staring into his blue eyes. "Coke.", Max replies simply. "Got it.", she smiles at Roman again before walking away to get their drinks.

When she's gone, Max bursts out in laughter. "Roman, out of all the drinks they have, you order that?!" Roman raises an eyebrow, "What's wrong with sex on the beach?" Max gives Roman a serious glare, "She was into you, dude. And you respond with something so, so, sexual?" Roman's eyes widen, "W-wow.. I did do that, didn't I?" The woman returns with their drinks. "Pepsi for blue eyes, Sex for chocolate eyes.", she says, handing them their drinks. "Thanks.", Max replies for both. The woman smiles and turns to walk away. The to try to forget what she said, and start talking.

"You're not a drinker? We could've gone somewhere else. I'm sorry.", Roman says, not yet picking up his drink. "Roman, it's fine, drink your 'sex on the beach'.", Max replies, chuckling afterwards. Roman grins and takes a swig on his drink. "So, tell me about yourself.", Roman states between sips of his drink. "Well, I'm Samoan, which is obvious. Uhh.. I don't drink or smoke.. I was raised in Honolulu.. Hmm.. What else do you want to know?" Roman thinks for a moment, "How would you describe yourself as a person?" "I like t think that I'm funny when the moment calls for it, but most of the time I'm shy." Roman nods, "Nice to know. Well, I'm Roman. I''m a pretty quiet guy, but I talk when necessary." "And you like to have sex on the beach.", Max adds, causing Roman to chuckle. "That too. Hey, you wanna head back to the hotel. The bartender keeps looking at us like we're pieces of meat.", Roman says, trying not to make eye contact with the woman. "Sure, she's not the best piece of work might I add.", Max replies and Roman chuckles, while pulling out some cash and sitting it on the table.

The two leave the bar and walk towards the hotel under the moonlight. Roman glances over at Max who's looking up at the stars. Roman sees the moon reflecting on Max's blue eyes and he smiles. "Why are your eyes blue if you're a Samoan? I mean, I've never met a Samoan with blue eyes before." Max glances over at Roman and chuckles, "My grandmother told me that the goddess of the sea took me and used her magic to turn my eyes baby blue." Roman nods, "Wow, that's a cool story." The two smile as they walk into the hotel lobby.

They head towards the elevator and Roman pushes the button for the sixth once they step inside. The doors start to close, then reopen. Max glances at the opening doors and his head drops. Randy staggers onto the elevator and pushes for 5. The door closes as it gets awkwardly quiet. Max slowly moves closer to Roman, but Roman notices. The elevator stops at 5 and Orton gets off, without uttering a word. Max slowly moves back over. The elevator starts and stops at 6. The two get off and Max follows Roman to his room. Roman sticks in his card key and the door opens. Roman steps inside and Max follows, closing the door behind them and locking it.

Roman sits on the bed and motions for Max to sit beside him. Max sits and smiles at Roman. "Do you like movies?", Roman asked, breaking the silence. "Yep, they remind me of dreams. Dreams I wish I could have.", Max chuckles. "Tell me about it.", Roman says before getting up. "I rented a few movies, what genre do you find appealing?" Max speaks without hesitation,"I love horror films!" Roman chuckles and picks up "Mama" and puts it in the DVD player. He dims the lights and the two lay on their bellies on the bed. They chuckle as their hair falls in front of their faces at the same time.

The movie starts to play and the two watch. Roman fiddles with his long black hair. Max watches with delight. The movie progresses and the two get closer to one another without realizing it. Their bodies touch and they feel the warmth one each other's body. Their eyes stay glued to the screen, then both look away when a gruesome scene occurs. Both men turn back slowly and resume watching. Once the movie goes off, both men look at each other, eyes wide.

"Wow..", Roman says as he gets up to take the movie out. "I'll never see my mother the same way again after this..", Max states, looking down. Roman chuckles and puts the movie back in the case. He lays back on the bed next to Max. "What do you want to do now?", Roman asks. Max turns, his eyes locked with Roman's, "I'm not sure." The room goes silent as the two stare into each other's eyes. They move closer, as if their being pulled in by a magnet. Their noses touch and their eyes close. The silence continues and their lips press up against each other's softly.

Roman pulls away, his cheeks beaming red. "I'm sorry, Max. I don't know what I was thinking.", Roman says, turning away from Max. Max sighs, "It was kinda my fault too.." The two lock eyes again, and they kiss slowly again. Roman bites Max's lip, causing the smaller man to whimper. Max parts his lips and Roman's tongue invades his mouth. A war between their tongue begin s Roman rolls Max onto his back, ending up on top of the younger man. Roman pulls away, causing Max to sigh. Roman looks down into the eyes of Max, his hair dangling as he looks down. Max looks up at his fellow Samoan native with a smile.

"Once again, I apologize. It's just, your eyes.. I haven't seen anything like them. Sure, I've seen blue eyes, but your eyes have a different glow than the others." Max blushes as Roman continues to stare into his once, never once did Roman blink, and that made Max feel loved. No one had never complimented his eyes in such a sweet way like Roman had. "Roman?", Max says, his voice weak from the amazing kisses. "Yes?", Roman continues to look into Max's eyes with a sweet smile. "W-will you be mine? I want more than a fuck buddy, more than a tag team partner, more than a friend.. Roman, I love you.. I want to be with you, forever."

Roman eyes get teary. Max isn't sure if it's from him not blinking or if the words touched his heart. Roman leans down to kiss Max on the lips again. "Max, you're my snuggle boo. I love you so, so much. I love your smile, your silky hair, and your eye, God those eyes!" The two embrace in another passionate kiss. "Let's get some sleep, baby.", Roman says to Max with a smile on his handsome face. "So, this means we-", Max says before he's cut off. "We're together, yes we are.", Roman says, finishing Max question and forming it into a statement.

Max blushes as the two undress till their down to their underwear. The climb under the covers and Roman wraps his arm around Max's waist, pulling him closer. Roman kisses his new boyfriend on the neck and the two drift off to sleep...


	9. Chapter 9

The sun rises and shines through the blinds. Max opens his eyes and tries to get up, but a tree trunk has him stuck. He looks over and Roman's still asleep. His handsome face shining as the morning sun hit it. Max slides out from under the strong arm and stands, before heading to the bathroom. He looks at himself in the mirror and his eyes widen at the sight of his bedhead. He chuckles and he feels a pair of large arms wrap around him. Max looks over his shoulder and sees Roman's face. Roman kisses Max on he cheek before looking into the mirror at his hair, which was also a bit messy.

"Morning my love.", Max says to Roman, looking at his lover's reflection, chuckling at Roman's hair. Roman smiles a t the mirror and sees Max blush. "Good morning snuggle boo." Max laughs at Roman's pet name for him. "You know, sometimes I think about cutting my hair off, for this reason.", Max points to his messy hair. "Tell me about it.", Roman replies with a chuckle, fumbling around with his own hair. The two get ready and leaves Roman's room fully dressed and hair fixed. They walk into the arena, arm in arm and people smile and chuckle at the two love birds. John sees the two and gives Max a thumbs up. Max smiles back at John before he and Roman head to a quiet hallway.

"Can I ask you something?", Roman asks Max, looking into the man's eyes again. "Sure, you know I'm an open book for you.",Max replies with a smile. Roman smiles back, "Yesterday, on the elevator.", Roman begins. Max knows where he's going with this and braces himself to explain. "When Randy got on.", Roman picks up where he left off. "You moved away from him, and towards me. I saw that you seemed tense, what was that for?" Roman has a caring beam in his eyes and he looks at his 'snuggle boo'. Max just sighs, "Randy and I had an incident awhile ago, more like 2 weeks ago." Roman nods, "I see. What happened?" Max stands in front of his boyfriend. "Have a seat, and promise me you won't rip Orton's head off, please?" Roman looked at Max curiously. "I promise. Now, what did he do to you?"

Max flashes back to the night Randy gave him a gift and they kissed, and the events that followed. Max keeps replaying Orton kicking the door open, the devilish look in his eyes, the fear that filled his whole body, the slaps, and thrusts, the screams, the tears, the blood.. Max's eyes began to water and Roman stood to hug him. "He told me to come by his room.. He gave me a gift, some ring gear that matches my eyes.. I was so happy, and then we kissed.. I left his room, feeling stupid for my actions..", Max says between sobs. Roman rubs Max's back, "That doesn't seem so bad." "But I'm not done..", Max says, holding Roman tighter. Roman bites his lip and let's Max continue.

"He came to my room, which was a few doors down from his.. He knocked on the door, but I didn't open it. So, he kicked the door open and..", Max stopped as he began to cry harder, his cries bouncing off the arena walls and echoing. Roman had an idea of what could've happened that night. "And.. he raped me." Max slips out of Roman's arm and falls to his knees, tears falling from both of his blue eyes. Roman's heart sinks and he kneels down to pick up Max. Roman hugs Max with all his might, until he feels as if he's crushing him. Roman's heart burns as his mind tells him to do one thing, 'Kill Randy Orton'.

Roman sits backstage, watching Max stretch for his match. "You keep doing moves like that in front of me, we won't make it back to the hotel tonight!", Roman yells, so Max can hear him. A superstars and divas hear Roman's comment and laugh as Roman blushes. Max smiles back at Roman, turning so his back is towards Roman. Max bends backwards into a bridge, before doing a headstand, and moves back into the bridge. Ziggler walked pass, "Now that's a first class show off!" The listeners laugh as Dolph walks towards the backstage curtain.

Max gets up and walks over to Roman, giving him a hug. Roman, who's still sitting, wraps his arms around Max's body and pulls his closer, kissing his stomach. Max lets out s small whimper, "Oh Roman, not here baby." Roman chuckles, then growls, striking fear into Max. "Ro-Roman.. You okay?" Roman doesn't answer as he locks eyes with the passing Randy Orton. "Roman?", Max asks again. Roman stands, grabs Max, and gives him a deep passionate kiss. Orton rolls his eyes and keeps walking. Max lets out loud moans, some for the pleasure of Roman's tongue, and other's were Max trying to say he needed to breathe.

Max breaks the kiss and inhales deeply. "Roman? What's gotten into you, dude?" Roman points in the direction of Orton and Max gets an idea. "Kiss my neck Romy!" Roman nods and kisses Max's neck, causing the younger male to moan loudly. "Ro-ROMAN! GOD! THAT'S THE SPOT! OHHH! KISS IT AGAIN! OHHH! MMMM!" Max glances out of the side of his eye to see Randy turn around, shaking his head. Max grabs Roman's beefy ass as he continues to moan.

"MAX! YOU'RE ON IN 3! 2!.." Roman stops kissing Max and Max let's go off Roman's ass. Max hears his pyro and runs toward the curtain, slipping on his jacket. Roman watches as max dashes pass Orton. Roman smiles and walks to the television set up backstage so he could watch his baby in action.

The bell rings and the crew calls for Roman. "When 3MB comes to attack Max, you go out for the save, got it?", the crew member asks Roman. Roman nods and waits for his cue. The group's music hits as Max stands in the center of the ring. Slater, Mahal, and McIntyre step onto the ring apron. Max stands his ground and waits for them to do something. Slater rushes into the ring, followed by his goons. The begin to attack Max, but Max tries to fend them off. He hits Mahal with an enzugiri, Slater with a spinning heel kick, but gets clotheslined by McIntyre. The crew motions for Roman to go out to the ring once all three members are taking turns attacking Max.

Roman bursts through the curtain and rushes down to the ring. He slides under the bottom rope and spears the first member he can get to, Mahal. Slater turns his attention to Reigns and Slater receives a big boot to the head before he can react. McIntyre continues to stomp on Max with the bottom of his boot. Roman stomps his foot, causing Drew to turn. Roman runs toward McIntyre and hits him with a hard spear. Drew rolls out to the floor and Roman tends to Max, waving for medical personal. Roman is really concerned, because although the scene was scripted, Max has yet to respond. A stretcher is brought out and takes Max backstage to the trainer.

Roman follows at a close distance, as he look at his co-workers, who also are concerned for Max's well-being. Max is placed onto the trainer's table with help from Roman as the try to get him to respond. "He is breathing, and his heart is beating, so he's fine. Probably got knocked senseless during the attack, I'm sure he'll be fine.", the trainer says to Roman reassuringly. Roman stands beside his lover and kisses him on the lips. Max's eyes slowly open as he looks around the room. He groans in pain as he sits up and hugs Roman.

The trainer smiles, "Max, can you hear me?" "Loud and clear, sir.", Max responds. The trainer nods, "If you have any problems, please stop by, okay?" "Yes, sir.", Max replies before Roman scoops him up into his arms. "Romy, I can walk, put me down, please?", Max says to Roman with a smile on his face. "I don't think so. We're going straight to the hotel.", Roman proclaims. Max just nods as Roman has a crew member bring their bags to the car. Roman sits Max in the passenger seat and buckles him in. Roman steps around the car and gets in. He starts the car and starts to drive to the hotel.

"Roman?", Max says as he looks down. "Yes, my dear?" "Let's play I Spy." Roman chuckles, "Sure, okay. You start, Maxy." Max smiles, "I spy, something long." Roman thinks, "My hair?" "Nope, it's long, and it's hard." "A flagpole, right?" Max chuckles, "You're getting there, think harder babe." "Hmm, is it in the car?", Roman asks, completely clueless. "Yes.. It is. It's long, hard, delicious, and has a cream filling." Roman's mind stops as he feels a hand on his cock. He glances over at Max, "You're clever kid." Max smiles as he pops Roman's cock out of his ring trunks, pre-cum already dripping from the tip.

Max leans down, allowing his tongue to lick Roman's shaft. He starts at he top, and slowly moves down the sides. Roman's body begins to shutter and he grips the steering wheel hard, trying stay focused on the road. Max lips up and circles the head. Roman lets out a low, husky man. Max chuckles as slides the cock in his mouth, taking it all the way down till he felt it hit the back of his throat. Max hummed, which sends vibrations through Roman's cock, causing the bigger man to moan louder. Max starts to bop his head up and down on Roman's manhood, getting multiple grunts, groans, and moans to escape from the lips of his Samoan man. Max runs his tongue along the head before gulping the cock back down. Roman swerves slightly, "MAXY!" Roman lets out five large pumps of cum into Max's mouth. Max swallows all of it and sits back up.

Roman has a smile on his face, "What was that for?" Max raises an eyebrow, "There doesn't have to be a special occasion, babe." Max chuckles along with Roman as they pull into the parking lot. They get out with their bags and head to their room. Roman places the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the doorknob in the hall and chases Max over to the bed. The begin to kiss as Roman kicks out of his boots and Max kicks off his kickpads. They lock lips as both know the love of the other is apparent..


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning, Max found himself waking up in a puddle of cum. He sat up and it sticks to his skin, leaving a trail. He sighs, remembering all that they did the night before. Max gets out of the bed and feels cum drip from his ass and down his leg. He hears a chuckle come from behind him. Max turns around and Roman sits up in the bed, watching the come drip. "Well, I guess you had fun last night.", Roman says before winking at Max. Max smiles before waddling to the bathroom to take a much needed shower. The water felt good running through his hair and down his back.

Max was lost in his memories of last night, Roman taking charge, yet being so gentle and caring. And round two made things so much better! Max feels a strong set of arms around him and he relaxes, feeling the warmth of Roman on his body. Roman kisses Max on the neck, "Good morning." Max lets out a whimper, "Hey, babe." The two kiss as water runs down their bodies. They get cleaned up and dressed. Max pushes his hair behind his ears while watching Roman put on his shoes.

"What's on the agenda today, Romy?", Max asks, making sure he looks decent. "Well, there's a house show tonight, but we can go grab some dinner afterwards.", Roman states before standing. "Sounds nice to me. What do you want to do till it's time to go to the show?", Max asks, glancing at Roman's eyes. "Hmm.. We could..", Roman steps closer to Max and kissing him on the lips. Max sighs in pleasure, "Not.. that, Roman. I'm worn out." Roman nods, "We could go sightseeing. Would you like to do that?" Max nods, "Sure, I know this city like the back of my hand." Max and Roman give each other a sweet kiss before walking out the door.

Max and Roman leave the hotel and stop outside. "Where do you want to go?", Max asks Roman, knowing that there are so many locations within the city. Roman shrugs, "Wherever you want, babe." Max smiles and leads Roman down by the lake. The start to walk along side the lake on a path as people bike and jog by. "This is beautiful.", Roman says as he looks out on the lake. Blue waves traveling with the wind. Boats rocking on the crystal blue water.

"I use to come here everyday after school. I'd just walk to clear my head, ya know?", Max says, smiling at Roman. "I can see why. The fresh air, the people, and the view! It's amazing.", Roman states as he gives Max a kiss on the cheek. Max blushes as the two hold hands, walking along the lake front. "Hey, you wanna see something cool?", Max asks, his face beaming with excitement. Roman chuckles, "Sure." Max grabs Roman's hand and leads him down a dark pathway. Roman follows, curious, but nervous at the same time. Roman clenches his free hand, just in case he has to defend Max and himself. The pathway opens and it continues onto the lake. Max walks all the way to the end and sits on the end of the bay. Roman sits next to him, watching the sun sparkle on the water.

"This place was my runaway spot. No one ever found me, although I'm not sure I was being searched for.", Max says, looking down at the water. "You were a sneaky kid, weren't you?", Roman chuckles. "I guess you could say that, but I was a sneaky smart; book and street.", Max states. Roman smiles and wraps his arm around Max's waist. They sit on the edge of the bay, looking into each other's eyes. The two kiss as the water sparkles in front of them.

Max sits in the locker room and all goes silent when Orton walks in. Everyone knows that there is a rivalry going on between Randy and Max. Max has his head lower, lacing up the back of his kickpads. Orton strolls by him as every man in the locker room watches. Max recognizes the shade of the legs and looks up. Max and Orton lock eyes without uttering a word. Max stands, looking up at Orton, "Get the hell outta my face, Orton." The men in the locker room step back, giving the two some space. Orton stares down at Max, looking deep into his blue eyes. "Why should I?", Orton snaps back, folding his arms.

Max shoves Orton out of his face and Orton shoves Max back. Max tackles Orton into one of the lockers and the men in the locker room try to pull the two apart. Orton breaks loose and jumps into the crowd of superstars holding Max back. The men stumble and Max and Randy land some hard punches to one another's faces and bodies. The other superstars manages to pull them apart again and they door to the locker room slams open. Roman walks in and the superstars look over at him. Max and Randy breaks loose again and start to viciously punch one another again. Roman rushes over and steps between the two, grabbing Randy by his throat and Max by his shirt.

"Sit both of your asses down!", Roman yells, shoving both of them back. Randy tries to regain his composure and Max holds his jaw. "Max! Get your shit! We're leaving!", Roman snaps again. Max picks up his bag and walks toward the door, shaking his head. Roman punches Randy in the head, sending The Viper to the floor. Roman grabs his bag and grabs Max's arm, practically yanking him into the hall. Roman and Max head back to the hotel without uttering a word to one another. The door to the hotel room is swung open by Roman and Max closes it.

Roman grabs Max and pulls him in for a kiss. Max breaks the kiss as he holds his jaw. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to hurt you.", Roman says, a tone of concern clear in his voice. Max ignores Roman and walks over to the bed. Roman follows him, "I'm sorry for yelling at you back at the arena. I didn't mean it. I was just upset with the situation. You know I'd never yell at you. You're my snuggle boo, remember?", Roman pleads. Max pulls back the covers and lays under them, pulling them above his head. Roman heart sinks and he turns off the light, sliding into the bed next to Max. He feels Max move further away and Roman sighs in despair..


	11. Chapter 11

Roman found himself waking up to an empty bed the next morning. All he could do was fault himself. Roman gets out the bed and walks to the bathroom to get freshened up before leaving. Before walking out the door, he saw a note on the table by the couch. He walks over and picks up it.

_Roman,_

_I'm sorry I left. I just need time to think. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I'll see you later._

_Love,_

_Max_

Roman slides the note into his pocket and heads to the airport, where the rest of the roster is waiting for their flight to the next city. Roman stand by the window of the airport, watching planes land and take off. He can't help but think of Max. Roman wanted to wake up and see those beautiful blue eyes, that smile, and he wanted to taste those lips he loved so much.

"Flight 363 is now boarding."

Roman follows the crowd of WWE Superstars and Divas headed towards the plane. He doesn't bother looking for Max, he probably caught an earlier flight. Roman shows the attendant his ticket and boards the plane. He walks to his seat and sits next to a man wearing face paint. The man looks over at Roman as he sits. Roman found it strange how those eyes were blue like Max's, but it couldn't be him. The man's hair stopped a the bottom of his neck, while Max's draped down his back.

Roman couldn't help but stare into the stranger's eyes, the man staring back at him. "Hello, Roman.", the man says. Roman's eyes widen, he knows that voice. Roman grabs the man and hugs him tightly. "Baby, I was worried about you! Why are you wearing face paint? Why did you cut your hair? Why-", Roman gets cut off by Max placing his finger over his mouth. "We have a three hour flight, that's enough time for me to explain, just calm down, okay?", Max states in a soft voice. Roman nods with a smile, still in a bit of shock.

"Last night, I was pretty upset. When I get upset, I get creative. I found some scissors and cut my hair, mostly because I was tired of how it looks in the morning. It's a little shorter in the back, but longer in the front, just the way I like it. As far as the face paint, my jaw is purple, and this is a nice way to cover it up.", Max explains, holding Roman's hand. "You're a clever guy, I give you that. I'm just glad you're safe.", Roman says, pulling Max in for a kiss. The two kiss as DiBiase whistles, watching the two. Max and Roman chuckle as they break the kiss to look at Ted.

Max wipes the face paint off his face and pulls more out of his pocket. He uses the reflection of he window to put on a Samoan tribal sign on the right side of his face. H e turns toward Roman, who had been watching. "Come here.", Max says as Roman comes closer. Max paints the left side of Roman's face with the same symbol and kisses him on the lips. "Perfect!" The two hold hands as the plane soars through the air.

* * *

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Can I get your autographs please?", a little boy asks Roman and Max at the airport. The youngsters face is beaming with joy. "Sure.", Max says as he pulls out a marker from his back pocket. He takes the picture the child is holding and signs._ You seem like you have a bright future ahead of you. Just keep up the hard work and stay focused. You will be able to do whatever you set your mind to. -Max Howard _Max hands the picture to Roman, along with the marker. _You're still young, so have as much fun as you can, but make sure you do want your heart wants, not what others want you to do. -Roman Reigns _Roman hands the picture back to the kid and the marker to Max. "Hold on, kid", Max says, picking the kid up. He pulls his phone from his pocket and takes a picture with the young fan and Roman. The kid smiles the biggest smile Max has ever seen and puts him down.

"You're good with children."Roman says as he watches Max tweet the picture. _ TheMaxHoward: WWERomanReigns, isn't it nice when kids are excited to meet us? _"Yeah, kids and I always have a special bond, I'm not sure why.", Max states, putting his phone back in his pocket. Roman chuckles as the two walks out of the airport, toward the hotel. They check into a room and sit their things on the bed. "I hate planes..", Max says as he sits on the leather couch. "Tell me about it.", Roman proclaims with a chuckle. "We have an hour till we have to leave, what do you want to do?", Max asks, eyeing Roman. Roman slowly turns toward max with a grin. "If you insist.", Max says, reading the look on Roman's face.

Roman comes over toward Max and the two slowly kiss. Roman licks Max's lips till his lips part. Their tongue go to war, fighting for superiority. Max's hands run down Roman's firm back while Roman places his hands on Max's thighs. The two continue to kiss as Max slides his hand under Roman's shirt. They break the kiss and starts to quickly undress. Roman scoops Max up into his arms and places him on the bed. He leans down and whispers into his ear, "I'll try to be gentle." Max moans as Roman places kisses on his neck and chest. Roman kisses lower and lower. Max watches Roman with delight. Roman gets to Max's erected cock and looks up at Max.

Roman licks the shaft,causing Max to shutter. Roman runs his tongue over the slit, tasting the pre-cum that glistened the head. Max whimpers and bites his lip. Roman smirks and gulps down Max's length till it hits the back of his throat. Max moans and grips the sheets. Roman slowly moves his head back up the length, before swallowing it down again. "Ro-", was all Max could say before moaning once more. Roman adds more suction and bops his head up and down faster, loving the moans that escaped his lovers mouth. Roman feels the length pulse and Max starts to breathe harder. Roman spits the length out in a slurping motion.

"Not yet, Maxy. Save it for later.", Roman says in a deep tone. Max just nods as Roman spreads his legs. "Don't prep, just go right in, babe.", Max whispers. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you.", Roman replies, concern in his voice. "I'm sure, now stop stalling. Get in me already." Roman chuckles as he lines his length up with Max's entrance. He slowly pushes his way inside, feeling Max squirm around once he's all the way in. Roman stills for a moment, when he sees Max's body relax, he slides out and thrusts back in. Max lets out a moan so loud that Roman thinks the entire floor can hear them. Roman starts to thrust at a slow and steady rhythm.

"I'm... not a LITTLE kid.. Faster!", Max yelps between thrusts. Roman leans down at pecks Max on the lips before picking up the pace. The bed rocks and the sounds of the strings creaking are heard. "Right there baby, right there!", Max moans. Roman knows he's found Max's spot and keeps thrusting. Roman groans as he feels he's coming to his end. He grabs Max's length and starts to stroke it, wanting them to cum together. Max grips the sheets and moans loudly,"ROOOOMAN!" Max shoots five thick loads of cum onto his and Roman's chest. Roman feels the walls inside Max tighten. With one last thrust, he cums inside of Max, causing the younger male to moan and shutter. Roman pull out and lays next to Max.

Max looks over at the clock next to the bed. "Roman, we only have 15 minutes." "Till?", Roman asks, smiling at his snuggle boo. "We have to be at the preshow, Roman.", Max says, walking to the bathroom. "Damn..", Roman shouts, following Max.


	12. Chapter 12: The Final Chapter

The two men rush into the arena. Max is hobbling on one leg trying to put on his kickpad as Roman tapes his wrist. The stand backstage and make sure they look presentable. "Max You're up!", a voice calls. "Coming!", Max calls back before looking back at Roman. He pecks the bigger man on the cheeks and slips on his jacket. Roman watches his snuggle boo run toward the curtain as his pyro blasts. Roman feels a tap on his shoulder and turns. John is standing behind him with his hat low, covering his eyes. John starts to walk, nudging for Roman to follow.

Roman follows Cena into a dark hallway. John takes off his hat and Roman can't see the dried tears on the man's face. "I heard what happened.", John says. "What did you hear? I have a lot of information I've come across lately.", Roman replies, hoping he's not giving too much away. "Randy.. I know what he did to Max.", John says. "What specifically did you are talking about?", Roman asks. "The night at the hotel three weeks ago. Ran didn't know he pocket dialed me. I heard everything." "Oh..", that was all Roman could say. "I've been playing clueless Cena, waiting for Ran to spill the truth, but he never did. I called him out on it earlier, and now I'm single again.", John states, his eyes watering. Roman hugs Cena, "It's gonna be okay John. Max has gotten past that, although his professional relationship with Orton has worsened." "I want payback. I want it bad.", John says, anger clear in his voice. "We all do, John. We'll get it. Meet me right after the main event, okay?", Roman commands. John nods and walks out of the dark corridor, an evil smile planted firmly on his face.

* * *

Max stands on Randy's rental in the parking lot, waiting for him to enter. Orton walks into the parking lot and looks at Max. "Get the hell off my car!", Randy shouts. Max chuckles and sits on the roof, crossing his arms. Randy walks slowly toward the car. "I said get the fuck off the car!" Max smiles innocently at Orton. Randy slams his hands on the hood. "Don't make come up there and pull you down.", Randy shouts, temper boiling. Max stands once again, looking down at Orton. "I would, but you didn't ask politely.", Max says with a wink. "Mmm.. I know what you want. You want another go at The Viper, don't you?", Randy asks, licking his lips. Max nods his head as slithers toward Orton. Randy kisses Max on the lips, but stops when he hears glass shatter. Max and Randy both look in the same direction, wondering what the sound was.

Randy is suddenly tackled to the ground. He hears the sound of two heavy men breathing. Before he can look, he feels one of the men pick him up and slam him on the hood of the car. The jumps down off the roof as the two men pummel Orton. The two men grab Randy by his arms and hold him up. Max stands in front of Orton with a smile. He kicks Orton in the downstairs area, causing the man to groan in pain. Max chuckles and delivers a spinning heel kick afterwards, sending Orton crashing to the ground. Max looks at the two men, before kissing one on the lips.

"Thanks, Romy. This was a smart plan. Props to you and Johnny.", Max says, hugging John and placing a kiss on his cheek. John smiles, "It was mostly Roman's idea." "Don't be so modest John.", Roman chuckles. John shrugs. 'Hey Johnny, what are you gonna do now that you're single?", Max asks. "Well, I've had my eye on Fandango for awhile. I might go mingle.", John says with a chuckle. "Go work your magic man!", Roman says with a smile. John smiles in return before walking toward his car. Max and Roman kiss one last time, as Orton lays on the ground, completely unaware of what happened.

**I Hope You Enjoyed The Story! c:**


End file.
